


Incandescent Stars

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notting Hill AU as prompted to me on tumblr-<br/>Cosima, who runs a science bookstore, has no idea that her hot new customer is a movie star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> « Heyy, AU Prompt: Delphine + Cosima = Notting Hill style. Delphine is a famous actress and Cosima have a Science Book Shop, the difference with the movie is that Cosima doesn't know Delphine. PD. Love your writing!! » — Anonymous

The bell on the door was a good idea.

Cosima tends to have her head buried in a book most of the time, in an attempt to have read all of the material in her shop. How else is she to give accurate recommendations, after all?

Her current book, pulled from the physics section of her entirely science-related bookstore, is a bit slow and unnecessarily rambling, which belies a certain amount of excellence that the average reader might have missed out on, unable to get past the frankly dreadful writing style. Cosima is so absorbed in her read, that even with the bell, she nearly misses the entrance of her latest customer. As she reaches the end of the paragraph, realization that the door was opened sets in and Cosima pulls her attention away from the scattered thoughts of Hickenbottom.

She glances up absently to see if they’re the sort of person she may have to keep an eye on, like the scruffy older gentleman she caught last week trying to stuff a book down his pants. Why such a person had the intense urge to steal a book almost as boring and rambling as she was currently reading was beyond Cosima, but it was good to be on the lookout in case other such contradictory characters wandered in.

This new woman, for whom the bell tolled a second earlier, seems to be a contradictory character. Not the type to try to steal one of the Biology books that looks to have caught her eye, but not one that stereotypes would allow to like science so much as to enter an entire store devoted to it. Cosima never liked stereotypes anyway.

She’s beautiful, this woman, and tall, even if some of that was from the two-inch high heeled sandals strapped to her feet. The blonde hair sprouting from her head was in gorgeous curls that were mostly thrown to one side; she tilted her head slightly as she peered at the books so that it didn’t all tumble off of the top and spill into her face.

The more contradictory aspect of her appearance versus her presence in Cosima’s science bookstore, as even from a stereotype sort of view it would make less sense to judge her purely by the looks she was born with, was her fabulous way of dressing. One did not automatically equate science enthusiast with great fashion. Her shoes- cute; her red, thin cut trousers- fantastic; the white blouse with the sharp black blazer- well, Cosima was just about drooling.

She watches as the woman skims her fingers lightly over the covers of the books, crouching down after a moment to inspect the ones on the bottom shelf. She finally picks one out, sliding Aldous Leekie’s Neolution book out of it’s place.

The Biology section, being Cosima’s favorite, was the first she read through; she is familiar with Leekie’s work.

“Hmm, would not recommend that one,” Cosima advises, “Its a bit… Fringe.”

A corner of the woman’s mouth twitches up in a smile as she pivots to face Cosima. She threads the fingers from the hand not clutching the book through her hair to reallocate some of it to the other side. It still looks marvelous.

“Oh?” she asks, turning it over to squint at Aldous Leekie’s face, which grins creepily up at her from the cover, “would you suggest something different?”

She’s French. 

“I- uh, well, people tend to jump right into the new stuff,” Cosima says, stepping out from behind the counter so she can gesture towards the books more effectively, “but there is so much from the original material that people miss out on because they think they know it. Like, maybe, Origin of Species, by Charles Darwin. It’s my favorite, personally,” Cosima suggests, “or for new stuff that isn’t, you know, that, Pamela Dalton wrote a beautiful book on modern implications of past evolutionary advantages…”

Cosima’s hands drop to her side, as if the act of speaking is what powers them. Her gaze flicks to the corner of the room, where Kira is sitting, clearly through with the pop-up books Cosima left her with. She promised her sister, Sarah, that she would watch Kira for the day, at great personal risk to herself, considering that Alison might try to jump n board and give her Gemma and Oscar from time to time. Sarah seemed desperate though, and Kira is quiet, so Cosima agreed.

"One sec,” Cosima says, leaving the blonde to make her choice and heading over to Kira.

“Hey monkey, bored?” At Kira’s nod, Cosima pulls her to her feet, scooping up the books and prodding the girl in the direction of the counter, “there’s a TV in the back room. Since you read all of the books I gave you, like a big girl, I’ll let you watch something until your mom gets you, okay?" 

Kira nods, tilting her head once she spots the customer.

"She’s a movie star,” Kira says, as Cosima opens the door to the back room.

“Yep, she’s pretty,” Cosima says softly in agreement, just loud enough for the woman to hear.

“No, Auntie Cosima,” Kira huffs, fed up at her aunt’s misinterpretation; she addresses the woman instead, as Cosima finally gets the old lock to open, this time without snapping the key in it, “Hi, I’m Kira.”

“Delphine,” the woman laughs, as Cosima shoos Kira in, “nice to meet you.”

Cosima returns a moment later.

“Sorry, that’s my niece; I’m watching her for the day.” she says, planning to check on Kira once no one is waiting with purchases, “I can check you out if you’re ready.”

“She’s sweet,” Delphine says, handing over her intended purchase; the Neolution book.

“Oh,” Cosima says, clearly not expecting Delphine to have chosen the book anyway; she bags it and hands it over when the transaction is complete, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you… but, uhm, enjoy.”

“Merci,” Delphine says, nodding towards Cosima as she turns to leave and inadvertently jostling a bit of hair over her eye, “au revoir.”

“Au revoir,” Cosima says, watching the beautiful woman leave her life forever.

——

They bump into each other an hour later.

Very literally.

Cosima’s mocha tips, staining the aforementioned gorgeous white blouse. Some of it gets on her, as well, so she knows it’s still hot.

Therefore, the logical choice of action is to grab the material of Delphine’s shirt, and pull it away from her body before the hot coffee can seep through and burn her. Whether or not this is truly the best option, it is the first thing Cosima thinks to do. Delphine steps back, either from surprise as she realizes that the coffee has spilled on her, or because the strange shop owner who insulted the book she had intended to by was grabbing at the cloth covering her chest; Cosima isn’t sure. Whatever the reason, Cosima’s arm still had room to extend fully and one step later, she was still holding on to the frilly material of the blouse.

She lets go, after a second, moving the coffee from her burnt hand to the other. Cosima sticks the hurting appendage in her mouth, glancing down to the large spot on Delphine’s shirt.

“I am so sorry. If we hurry, I can get that stain out,” she offers, “I live right over there. You can wear one of my shirts while we wait for the dryer and I will even make you a drink that will not be very hot and all over you.”

Cosima turns at the familiar noise of an iphone camera as a kid curses and fumbles to silence his phone. Why the hell was anyone taking pictures? It wasn’t exactly hilarious, even if it was unfortunate.

"Sure,” Delphine says quickly, pulling her blazer off of her waist, where it was previously tied, and holding it to her chest as Cosima leads the way, “let’s go inside.”

There’s a bit of gawking from her neighbor as he steps out his door and they arrive at hers. Cosima grins at him, sure he’s jealous of the hot girl she’s having over. He doesn’t have to know that it isn’t a date.

Delphine steps in as Cosima opens the door. By the time it is shut and locked, Delphine is handing her the shirt, top now only covered in a lacy black bra. Cosima blinks at her for a second, before her brain finally kicks in and she snatches the shirt out of Delphine’s grasp. 

When she’s rinsed and rubbed the stain into submission and the dryer is started, Cosima enters the kitchen to find Delphine dressed in one of Cosima’s pajama tops, waiting patiently at the table.

Cosima makes them each a coffee, to which Delphine adds two sugars and a bit of milk; Cosima adds milk and three sugars, even though she usually prefers four.

“So,” Cosima says, breaking the ice and their streak of only exchanging pleasantries, “what do you do for a living? Something science related, I hope.”

“Non,” Delphine says, “I had planned to, though. I went to university for an immunology degree.”

“Woah cool,” Cosima coos, “what happened?”

“I got into acting,” Delphine offers, peering at Cosima in a funny sort of way.

“Aw sweet. Act in any-” Cosima blinks at Delphine and says nothing for a moment, “when my niece called you a movie star…?”

Delphine nods, says nothing.

“Ohhh. You must think I’m stupid or something,” Cosima says, scrunching up the right side of her face; the expression rolls across her features as she wrinkles her nose then repeats the look on the left side, “are you, like, super famous?”

“I guess,” Delphine giggles, “you still don’t recognize me?”

Cosima pulls another ridiculous face in apology and Delphine must put her coffee cup down to have a laugh without sloshing it all over her hands.

“Okay I need a point of reference unless you want me to google you while you’re sitting at the table,” Cosima says, “on a scale from Amber Benson to Scarlett Johansson, how much should I know you?”

“Who is Amber Benson?”

“So, higher than Amber Benson? How close to Scarlett?”

“You can google me later,” Delphine suggests, “I like having this chat when you don’t know me. How do you like owning a bookstore?”

They jump topics several times in the half hour before the dryer can be heard pinging from the next room. Reluctantly, Delphine stands up, taking her mug over to the dishwasher and placing it in herself, despite Cosima’s assurances that she’ll get it. 

“I really should go,” Delphine says, glancing at her phone, “thank you so much for this, Cosima." 

"Yeah, you know,” Cosima says, as Delphine heads towards the laundry room to grab her shirt.

An idea occurs to her and she grabs a piece of paper, scribbling something down before swinging around the corner with it in her hand. 

And there is Delphine, once again in her black, lacy bra. They’re standing awfully close this time, too.

“I- uh- wanted to give you my number,” Cosima says, holding up the colorful scrap she ripped from the corner of her calendar, “sorry. This is the second time I’ve done this to you.”

“Done what?” Delphine asks, “Seen me in my bra? I think I took my shirt off in front of you the first time. I should say sorry.”

“You really shouldn’t-” Cosima says, shutting her mouth before that thought could sound any worse.

Delphine laughs, pulling on the blouse before taking the number from Cosima’s hand. 

“Euhm, Merci, Cosima. I had a lot of fun,” she kisses Cosima on the cheek when they reach the door, before slipping out and shutting it behind her.

Oh boy.

Cosima debates whether it is better or worse that her new major crush is a movie star. It’s cool, she supposes, but she imagines it is about ten times harder to get a date with actresses. They probably just date ther famous people.

She’s mulling over this thought, intensely, when there is a quiet knock at the door. She pulls it open immediately, not having left the spot Delphine left her, and wonders if immediately is too fast to open a front door.

“I forgot my jacket.”

Cosima leans backwards, angling her neck so she can see into the kitchen where, sure enough, Delphine’s jacket is flung over her chair. She moves to grab it, spinning back around to find that Delphine has entered the kitchen.

“Hey,” Cosima says, stepping closer to press the jacket into Delphine’s hands, leaning towards the blonde, hesitant whether or not to take the chance.

In the end, she doesn’t have to, as Delphine closes the distance, bringing her hands to rest beneath Cosima’s jaw as she kisses her.

“What are you doing tonight?” Delphine asks.

“My sister’s birthday dinner,” Cosima admits, “but I can skip it.”

Delphine rocks back in realization of a certain tidbit Cosima shared during their talk.

“I thought you were a tri-plet,” Delphine says, accent butchering the last word in the most adorable way, “it is your birthday today? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Cosima shrugs. Alison is holding the party for the three of them, but it seems like her deal more than anything Sarah or Cosima would really prefer to do on their birthdays. She invites Delphine, tone implying that she’s possibly joking so Delphine doesn’t feel pressured to say yes. Dinner at Alison’s is certainly not as great as anything Delphine might have had planned.

“Sounds perfect.”

As it turns out, Cosima seems to be the only one in the world oblivious enough to not know who Delphine Cormier is. Alison is so giddy she might just die, Felix and Sarah find her cluelessness to be a hoot, and Kira gives her the biggest, “I told you so look” to exist, which is pretty weird coming from an eight year old.

Cosima googles Delphine’s name under the table while they eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for a sequel was also prompted ^_^  
> « OMG I totally love your Notting Hill promt, Can I ask for a notting hill sequel?? maybe with the end of the movie or whatever you want, pleasee *puppy eyes* » — Anonymous

There’s quite a few more people than Cosima had anticipated.

When Delphine invited her to get together, Cosima had thought it would be a… private meeting. Instead, there are people swarming about everywhere in the room she was told to be at, and no sign of Delphine at all. 

Cosima clutches the flowers in her hands to her chest, feeling somewhat out of place in the company of such well dressed people. She finally gives up waiting for any clue of what she is supposed to do, and approaches someone who seems to work there.

“Hey. I’m looking for Delphine Cormier?” she cringes as she says the words- if they know where the movie star is, they’re unlikely to tell some random girl who wandered in.

“Yes, of course. We’re nearing the end of the interviews so you should be up soon,” the man assures her, much to Cosima’s befuddlement, “what magazine are you from?”

“Ehh,” Cosima is beginning to think she has arrived at the wrong time, but she’s not willing to leave just yet, “Science Monthly?”

“Science Monthly does movie interviews?” Cosima nods, “And you’ve brought her flowers?”

Cosima shrugs, refraining from waving her hands around too much lest she knock some petals off. 

“Any more?”

The question comes from the other side of the room; a sharply dressed man has his head poked out of a side door.

“One,” her guy replies, waving Cosima over.

Delphine’s eyebrows raise in surprise as Cosima enters; she cannot seem to help the giggle that escapes her as her assistant introduces Cosima Niehaus from Science Monthly. He leaves, and they’re left alone.

“Ah whoops,” Cosima says, “I probably should have just waited a minute shouldn’t I?”

“Probably.”

Delphine smiles at her, clearly amused at the whole situation. Cosima plops down into the seat in front of her, handing the blonde her flowers, which are rather pathetic compared to the giant bouquet at the front of the room.

“They look a lot less dumb in a different context,” Cosima assures her, “what were we going to do if I hadn’t lied myself into an exclusive interview?”

“Well,” Delphine says, taking a sip of water from the glass on the side table, “I was going to invite you to get some wine and food, if you were hungry.”

Cosima is about to reply in the very affirmative when the door swings back open to reveal Mr assistant. He heads over to a pile of papers on the table holding the better flowers and picks one up, content to stay where he is for the moment.

Cosima looks to Delphine with an expression that can only be described as comical- eyebrows at different heights, mouth wide in a frown that resembles a theatre mask- and Delphine wonders if she is trying to be funny, or if she has just found the most ridiculous human on the planet with which to spend her time.

The assistant turns his head towards them both, noting the odd silence.

“What was the most sciency part of the film,” Cosima says, eyes wide but tone normal, “do you think?”

“Well,” Delphine muses, “it was about 19th century romance, so not a lot.”

Cosima nods seriously, typing nonsense into her phone as if recording what Delphine had to say.

“Would you say that maybe the science within the scenes was very subtle, but there?” Cosima asks, “Ohhh or the cameras used to film? Were they new tech?”

“Are we about ready to finish up?” the assistant asks, sensing that the interview isn’t going very well.

“Non, Andrew,” Delphine says, “this is my friend, Cosima. I do not know why she told you she was with a magazine; she is very cheeky.”

Cosima waves, placing her phone- which is open to her notes app and reads “Potato,; ttakljmfjfsjhfdhd a a tyrant asks sdfkjdssff… Super dfskjfffffffffsdfff”, thanks to a weird mix of nonsense and autocorrect- back into her bag.

Delphine stands, walking over to seat herself on the arm of Cosima’s chair; she moves her hand onto Cosima’s back, where Andrew cannot see it, and gently rubs, twisting the fabric of Cosima’s shirt around her fingers and off again with every movement.

“I see… is there anything I can get you Ms Niehaus…?” Andrew trails off at her last name, evidently not sure whether that is real either.

“Can you book a table for two at a nice restaurant and block my schedule for the day?” Delphine instructs, as her hands drift down a little and touch Cosima’s exposed lower back, “Ms Niehaus has promised me some fun.”


End file.
